The present invention relates generally to the field of portable radiation instruments and more particularly to a batteryless, hand-powered portable radiation detector.
In recent years a number of portable radiation instruments have been introduced. Such instrumentation permit field operations far away from power lines. Some instruments are hand held and thus permit an ease of use and extended utility. Nevertheless, all such instrumentation known to date rely on batteries for their operation. Batteries introduce weight to the instrument and add cost to it. Further, batteries require a source of electrical recharging and may discharge during instrument operation. During the recharge period the instrument is usually totally inoperable unless spare batteries are available.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a batteryless portable radiation instrument.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a small, light-weight, hand-held, batteryless radiation detector.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a small hand-held, hand-powered, battery less radiation detector.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a small hand-held, hand-powered radiation detector operable for periods of at least 30 minutes between hand-powering.